Best Friends Have Problems Two!
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: Do you know what it's like to have a crush on your best friend? but he only thinks of you as a friend? well Mitchie Torres does, and she's in love with her best friend, Shane Grey. AU
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer isn't working, I'm on my moms computer right now and I was real desperate to get this story out. Once my computer is working again, I'll post a new chapter for EVERY story I'm working on right now. :)**

**Summary: Have you ever been in love with someone? Have you known them for years? Well, I have. Except right now, my story isn't too happy. My crush thinks of me as a best friend. Even better, he has a girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, peeps. I don't own camp rock!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

_~Flashback~_

_8 years ago_

"_Mithie!" Shane cried._

"_What?" I asked, searching for the somewhat desperate voice. I found Shane lying on the ground, clutching his knee, crying. "What hapwened??" I cared for him. "The gwound hit me!" I sat up, "Baby! The gwound can't hit you!" "Yes it can!" "No It can't" "Well, it did." "Did not! You fell!" Shane looked confused, "I did?" "Yes, Shwane, you did! Ha! I'm rwight!" Shane got up, and dusted himself off, "Wet's go git ice cweam!" "Otay!" Me and Shane dashed for the house._

_~End Flashback~_

I giggled, remembering how bipolar we were back then. Whoops, sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Mitchie Torres. I'm sixteen, and in love with my best friend. Problem, he ONLY thinks of me as his best friend. He even has a different girlfriend…… every month. And I'm the one to clean up his tears when someone dumps him. Usually he does the dumping, but every once in a while, he will get dumped, and he will bawl his eyes out.

But who cares? Not me-well maybe I do-but I'm just the helpful best friend from when he was six. Sometimes I even cry myself to sleep thinking about him, but he doesn't need to know that. No, I just keep him believing that I'm having too much caffeine, and that's why I'm tired every morning. Back to reality, if I tell him I'm in love with him, and he doesn't like me back, there goes our friendship, but if he does like me back, and I do tell him, we live happily ever after. But if he does like me, and I don't tell him, we'll eventually end up going separate ways, and there goes our happy ending. Now you see why my life is so complicated.

I'm Mitchie Torres, and I hate my life.

_____________________________________________________________

**What do you think? This is just the prologue, but please tell me what you think.**


	2. Fake End

**Okay, so I decided that this would be a two shot. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Camp Rock!**

**_____________________________________________________________  
Mitchie's POV**

_Beep……Beep……Beep!_

My hand flew out of my covers to swiftly silence my alarm. Climbing out of bed, I threw on a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a gray v-necked vest, and my favorite converse. They had been personalized, and said "Mitchie Torres" in purple on the inside of my foot. The purple contrasted nicely against the green background too.

I glanced at the clock, and sighed. I was supposed to be at Shane's in thirty minutes. We were scheduled to watch horror movie marathons today. That was one thing we both loved. My favorites were the Saw movies, and Shane preferred the Freddie Krueger films.

I sat down at the counter, and stared at the calendar. In big bright letters, the eighteenth read, _MOM COMES HOME! :)_

Mom had been in Australia for the month on some "Business" trip. Something about volunteering at the animal shelter.

I grabbed a granola bar, forced my jacket on, and grabbed my keys. I started my silver Saleen S7, yes, it was a gift, and drove to Shane's house.

Since I was still hungry, I stopped at Starbucks, and ordered an iced mocha. Love iced mochas, hate the hot ones. Don't know why.

I parked my car in his drive way, and skipped up the path to his front door. Reaching for the key in my back pocket, the one he had given me, I let myself in.

"Hey, Mitch!" Shane called, walking down the stairs.

As he hugged, I prayed to god that he didn't heart my heart pumping furiously, just at the proximity of him.

"Are you ready for a _horror movie marathon?_" he asked, his voice sounding like a game show host at the end.

I nodded, too excited to speak. Shane grabbed some caramel corn, playfully hooked arms with me, and dragged me to the couch.

He set the channel to the marathons, and we dug into the popcorn.

Once the main action started, I had shrunken into his chest for "protection". He didn't mind of course, seeing as I do that every time. Instead, he just puts his arm around me.

Halfway through the movie, his phone rings, and he answered it. My face showed my sadness. Apparently, it was someone important, because usually he NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER answers his phone during _our_ time.

He snapped his phone shut and looked at me, smiling, "Hey, Luanne called, and she wants to meet me at the theater. You'll be fine, right?"

I fake smiled; Luanne was his girlfriend that he always ditched me for, "Yeah, don't worry."

"Awesome, I'll be back in a few hours." He jumped up, twirled his keys around his finger, and, once again playfully, winked at me.

I sighed, a tear cascading down my cheek. Every time he left he left me for _Luanne_, I would practically break down. It was sad, really.

I suddenly didn't feel like watching horror movies, so I changed the channel to something more dramatic, sadder. I didn't even register what was on the TV; I just sat there, still, just like an empty shell.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the conscious part of my mind was remembering all the girlfriends Shane had gone through.

"_Hey, Mitch! I want you to meet Abby, my girlfriend!" "Where's Abby?" "Ah, I dumped her. She was too full of her self."_

"_Mitchie! This is Bella, My new girlfriend!" "Shane, its okay." "No its not, she dumped me! She said I was too boring! I'm not boring!"_

"_Meet Caitlyn, she is amazing!" "So you dumped Caitlyn?" "Yeah."_

"_Meet Danielle!"_

"_This is Elise."_

"_Fiona."_

"_Gabrielle."_

"_Hannah."_

"_Isabella."_

"_Jessica."_

"_Kelsi."_

"_Leena."_

"_Makaylah."_

"_Natasha."_

"_Odette."_

"_Penelope."_

"_Quinn."_

"_Rachel."_

"_Shelly."_

"_Tina."_

"_Ursula."_

"_Valerie."_

"_Wanda."_

"_Xena."_

"_Zandra."_

I clutched my head in pain. Why them? Why not me? What did he see in them that he didn't see in me? Sure, most of them were more of the model type. You know, tan skin, dark hair, curves. I had light skin, and lighter hair. They had flirtatious, sexy smiles. I had a cute, innocent smile. Although; Shane call me cute, and that he liked me being adorable.

If he likes me like this, then why choose them?

Why?

My subconscious mind barely registered the fact that the door was opening, and Shane stepped in.

"Hey, Mitchie…………….what happened to the movies…………..why are you crying?!" his voice snapped me back into reality. I furiously tried to wipe away my tears, but Shane seeing them was inevitable. Whoops, scratch that, he already saw them.

"Nothing. I got to go." I sighed, standing up.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Uh-sad show."

"The TV isn't even on."

Dang it. I must have turned it off.

"Fine, it's Luanne, okay?"

"What did she do?"

"It's not just her Shane! It was ALL of your girlfriends!"

"wha-"

"Didn't you ever think about me?"

"I-"

"Can't you see it in my eyes?"

"wha-"

"The way I feel about you! You seriously haven't noticed! I've liked you ever since your first girlfriend, Abby. Yes, that emotion you saw in my eyes, that was jealousy! Every time you break up with a girlfriend, I get my hopes up, thinking maybe; for once you'll choose me. But my hopes are deflated when you find another bottle blonde tramp!"

I'd been yelling so much, I hadn't realized that Shane had cornered me at the wall.

I turned my head away from, too ashamed to look in his eyes.

He gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him, "Mitchie, you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. All those girlfriends, they were just distractions. Only something to keep my mind off of you. I was sure you only liked me as a friend. But I guess things have changed."

He smiled slightly, and sweetly pressed his lips to mine for three seconds, yet in those three seconds, I was in heaven.

"I love you." He sighed. I smiled brighter than the sun, "me too."

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay, so this was just a little Smitchie Fluff, but what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	3. Story?

**OKAY, so do you guys want me to make this a whole story? Because I thought of an amazing idea to keep this story going. So please tell me if you want me to make it a whole story.**

**:)**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	4. The Heart Knows Best

**Okay, so I decided to make this into a whole story just for you guys. I just hope that you do review. (Cause reviews mean so much to me)**

**I thought of a way to keep this story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock (Though I wish I do.)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I bolted up in bed, sweating. I looked around, got out of bed, and checked the calendar. _Saturday._ Then it dawned on me. It was all a dream.

"_I love you." "Me too."_

Just a dream. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Why can't dreams come true? I'm not even sure why I thought that was real. I always dream about Shane.

I sat down at the counter, and stared at the clock.

_3:45……..3:45……..3:45….3:46_

I concentrated on the blinking clock, waiting for it show "6:45"

I thought back to the dream. The way he looked at me, the way he leaned in towards my-_wait!_

**I can't think about him, I can't get my hopes up again.**

_Maybe this time he'll choose you._

**What if he doesn't? **

_It won't hurt to hope._

**I'll look like a fool.**

_But if he chooses you, you'll be happy._

I shook my head, trying to clear the voices from my head. My heart told me to tell him, but my mind told me to keep it a secret. Now was the time I needed my mom for advice. She always told me what I should do, and what would be the smartest decision.

I grabbed my cell phone, and pressed speed dial #1.

"_Good day?"_

I giggled, "Mom, just 'cause you're in Australia doesn't mean you have to be Australian."

"_And what fun would that be? Anyway, what can I help you with, Sweetie?"_

"Uh-it's about Shane…"

"_What about Shane, Hon?"_

"My heart tells me to tell him, but my mind doesn't agree."

"_I can't help that much, but the heart always knows best."_

"I know but-"

"_Oh, what?!?! Okay!! Sorry, Mitchie. I got to go. Remember I love you, and follow your heart"_

I tried to swallow the lump in the back of my throat, "Kay, L-love you."

My mom knew me too well though, _"Don't cry, Baby. I'll be home next week, okay?"_

"Yeah, Love you."

"_Love you too, Sweetheart."_

I snapped my phone shut at the sound of the dial tone. _"The heart knows best."_

I shook my head, she isn't right. The heart doesn't know best, it only thinks it does. The mind thinks more logical ideas, and I keep logic on my side. I'll wait till the time is right, and now is not the right time.

I looked at the calendar again, my eyes darting to the fortune at the bottom. It read,_ it's always the right time to follow your heart._ I blinked; making sure it was really there. Sure enough, it was still there. I must be going insane. I flipped to the next month. The fortune stated, _The heart know best._

I _am_ going insane.

I once again stared at the clock. It blinked, _6:12_

I jumped up, and grabbed one of my mom's homemade cookies, and dashed out the door to my Saleen.

I strapped in, and sped off to his house, about to repeat my dream….well most of it anyways, because the mind knows best. And that's that.

_____________________________________________________________

**Do you like how I changed it a little? (Poor Mitchie, it was just a dream) but don't hate me! At least not yet….. ;) Things could get worse, or better. You decide!**

**Cookie question: read the names of Shane's old girlfriends in the last chapter. What kind of order are they in? (Yes, they are in an order)**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	5. Disaster Strikes

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer hasn't been working.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Like I have said many times, I do not own Camp Rock. Or Saleen's. ;)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I looked over at Shane who had fallen asleep during Saw IV, though I'm not sure how you can fall asleep during that kind of movie. But anyway, that doesn't matter.

I gently shook Shane awake. He popped open one eye and stared at me, "Yes?" I smiled, "You fell asleep, silly." He propped himself up on one elbow, "What time is it?" I twisted my body so I could see the clock. Was it really that late? "It's past dinner."

Shane jumped up and headed towards the kitchen for some food, and I followed him. Pulling out a half eaten sandwich, he started talking about Luanne. "Did you know that Luanne is in the honors class?" "Yeah." I said quietly. Of course I knew she was in that class. _I_ was in that class. "Umm, I should go ahead and head home, Kay?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He nodded; his mouth still full. He swallowed forcefully, and replied, "Oh, Okay. Come back tomorrow and we can watch the reruns of the movie marathon…preferably the movies I slept through." I smiled, and slide on my coat. "Bye!" I said, waving. "Bye!"

I sighed, and walked outside, and positioned myself in the driver's seat of my Saleen.

I put my key in, twisted it, and smiled at the familiar purr of her engine. I backed her out of the driveway, and onto the recognizable stretch home.

I hummed a tune, and strapped in. I also turned on my headlights, seeing how the daylight was long gone.

As I neared an intersection, and heard the faint sound of screeching tires, yet I thought nothing of it. I stopped at the stop light, and waited. When the light turned green, I stepped on the pedal, but before I could get out of the way, something rammed into my right side.

My vision slowly faded to black as I sunk into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was the sound of sirens blaring loudly before I blacked out.

* * *

**What do you think? I hate to leave it at that, but then again….I don't. ;)**

**Please please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	6. Disaster After Disaster

**I know you guys were devastated with the cliffy, so I decided to write faster. :)**

**(I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but in my story, there is NO connect three. So Shane isn't famous!)**

**Please review!**

**And in the last chapter, when I said something hit her in her right side, I meant left!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Camp Rock.**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"Can I have a large popcorn, and two medium soda's please?" I asked.

Luanne and I were at the theater getting ready to see _For You Only_. It was some chick flick, but I knew Luanne wanted to see it, so I decided to take her.

I felt my pants vibrate, and pulled out my touch screen phone.

"One minute." I mumbled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Shane Grey, Please."_ An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Speaking."

"_Yes, well, my name is Doctor Bates, and I've been instructed to inform you that your friend, Mitchie Torres, was in a fatal car accident a few hours ago. She was hit by a dunk driver. Her mom told me that I should call you, and relate the message."_

My world came crashing down on me at that very moment. My ears were ringing, and vision was starting to blur.

"_Mr. Grey? Are you okay?"_

"Um. I think. Where is she?" I choked out.

"_She's at the ClearView Hospital. The one on Eighth Street."_

"I know where it is."

"_Okay. And I should also inform you that when we brought her, in she kept whispering your name, along with some other unintelligible things."_

"Thank you?" though; it came out as more of a question.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to get back to her. Have a good night."_

……………………………………………_._

How can he tell be to have a good night when my best friend is badly injured?

"What's wrong, Shane?" Luanne's suddenly, sickly sweet voice asked.

"Mitchie….Car accident…..hospital." Was all I could manage to say.

"Oh, okay." She grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the theater.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see the movie, silly."

"I just told you my BEST FRIEND was in the hospital, and you don't care?!"

"I don't know her, why should I care?"

"Because, she's MY BEST FRIEND! If you can't get that through that thick skull of yours, then this is over!"

"So we're not going to see the movie?"

"No! I told you, this is OVER!" I yelled, as I stormed out of the theater, and to my green sedan.

To say Mitchie's car was better than mine was understatement, but now wasn't the time to think about cars.

I drove thirty two miles per hour above the speed limit trying to get to the blasted hospital.

Stupid Luanne. Stupid drunk driver. Stupid everything!

Car horns blared as I raced through red lights, but I didn't care.

When I finally reached the hospital, I jumped out of my car, and into the waiting room, and saw Mitchie's mom, and a few of her friends from school.

Doctor Bate pulled me aside, and explained everything.

"She was hit on the left side. Her hip was slightly dislocated, two of her ribs are cracked, her wrist was fractured, and the force of the impact caused her to hit her spinal cord on the head rest. From the way she hit it, she could possibly be paralyzed from the waist down."

My eyes started to water as I threatened to break down.

"She could have possibly died," he continued, "If Mr. Black hadn't witnessed the crash, and called 911 immediately."

"May I speak to Mr. Black" I asked.

"Of course, right this way."

He led me back into the waiting room, and pointed to a young man, roughly my age, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, and gestured him to come here. He arose and followed us into a separate room. Then the doctor left.

"Hey, man, I just wanted to thank you so much for helping and everything. Without you, she would have been dead."

He waved his hand, "It was nothing, it was just being there at the right time. By the way, I'm Nate Black." He extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Shane Grey."

We walked back out to the waiting room and talked about countless things. After thirty minutes, we were as close as best friends.

Doctor Bate walked back in the room, "You can see her now."

I was the first to stand, but he halted me, "Her chances of waking up are slim."

"Why are they slim?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because. She must have hit her head harder than we thought, and now she has fallen into a coma."

* * *

**I hate to leave it at that, but then again, this, my friends, is what keeps you reading.**

**So please review, and you will get another chapter quicker!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	7. New Story

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time, but I've been busy, and Saturday, I fractured my toe, so I've been tired and sore.**

**Anyway, I'm doing a new story. It is written by me and RunEdwardRun.**

**It is called **_**Rock Is In Our Blood**_**, and is a twilight story.**

**You can read it on her profile, which you can find under my favorite authors, or you can look under my favorite stories for it. I do believe it's under there.**

**But please read and review. **

**Thank you so much! :)**


	8. Please, For Me

**Okay, sorry if I haven't updated in SO long! But, we've got a thanksgiving break for school, so you know what that means. I'll try updating my other stories too.**

**Please forgive me in some sentences sound like they belong in twilight. I saw new moon Saturday, and it was AMAZING! If you haven't seen it and want to, go see it! I can't stop talking about it.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own anything. :(**

**_____________________________________________________________Shane's POV**

My knee's shook and I could barely stand. _My_ best friend was in a coma.

I knew that if I wanted to stay in one piece, I shouldn't see her at the moment, so I sat back down, and waited for everyone to finish seeing her.

A few minutes later, Nate came out and took the seat next to me.

"You should go see her." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I-I can't. Not with everyone else in there."

"They'll leave when you enter, the told me. Plus, you have to go. Even though she's in a coma, I know she wants you there."

I looked at him confused, "why do you act like you know her?"

"Because, I do know her."

"What?"

"She best friends with my girlfriend, Caitlyn. So, I know her quite well, actually. She always talks about you at Caity's house."

"She t-talks about me?"

"All the time. Go see her. You know you want to."

And he was right. I wanted to so badly. I stood up, thanked Nate, and proceeded to Mitchie's room. Room 318 or something like that.

When I walked in, her family looked at me, then started to leave. Mitchie's mom remained in the room.

"Shane, thank you for being such a good friend to her. She never had many friends when she was little, and you know that. But you've been there for her for years, so thank you. I appreciate it." Connie whispered the last line so softly; I had to incline my head to hear her.

I nodded my head, "you're welcome. I've always wondered why she was even friends with me. I've made so many mistakes, yet she's still there. And, I-I love her."

Connie smiled, "Good, because I've always wanted to plan you're wedding." She winked at me, and left the room.

I huffed, and sat in the plastic chair at her bed side.

I grabbed her hand, "Mitchie, wake up. Please. Wake up. Wake up. Please. For me. Mitchie….I-I love you." It actually felt good to get that off my chest. I never thought saying I loved her would be easy, but since its kind of a one sided conversation, well…

"Mitchie, please please please wake up. Wake up, for me. Wake up, so I can tell you I love you, then you can smile, and say that you love me too, then we can get married, and have kids, and then get old and gray together, and watch our children grow up, and have their own kids. Please, Mitch. Please wake up." My eyes started watering, "Please."

I started humming her favorite song, then I began singing the lyrics.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

"Please, please wake up."

Weeks passed, and everyday I would come to see Mitchie. Everyday I would tell her I loved her, hoping she'd hear me and wake up. I knew I looked like mess, I'd lost twenty two pounds from the lack of…well, I just didn't eat. I tried to, really. Its just too hard knowing someone you love is in a coma. Each day, the nurses would try to comfort me, but it didn't work. Each day, I would sing a different song to Mitchie. Sadly, I was running out of songs.

I looked at her, and sang a new song.

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl (ha)_

_How many I told you's and start overs_

_And shoulders have you cried on before_

_How many promises be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take 'em back tell me that_

_How many either or's but no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be the one less lonely girl_

_Ohh Oh Oh_

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

_Noo No_

_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you_

_How many dinner dates set dinner plates and_

_He didn't even touch his food_

_How many torn photographs saw you taping back_

_Tell me that couldn't see an open door_

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Ohh Oh Oh_

_Saw so many pretty faces_

_Before I saw you you_

_Now all I see is you_

_I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you_

_Noo No_

_don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when you're mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_(There's gonna be) One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you) I'm gonna put you first_

_(I'm coming for you) I'll show you what you're worth_

_(Thats what I'm gunna do)If you let me inside of your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe (yeah)_

_I just wanna set one girl free to fall,_

_Free to fall (she's free to fall)_

_Fall in love_

_With me_

_Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key_

_I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)_

_One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl_

_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl_

_Theres gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

_I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you)_

_I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do)_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gunna be one less lonely girl_

I'll make her that one less lonely girl. She'll be mine….she just needs to wake up. Please.

_____________________________________________________________  
**aww, so sad. I know. Well, you know what to do, please review! Cause dey mean so much to me.**

**Thank you!**

**Merci!**

**Gracios!**

**Graci!**

**Right…okay.**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	9. New Name

**Hey, waz up????? Did you guys have an AWESOME CHRISTMAS??! PLZ TELL ME IF YOU DID. Anywho, I want to change my pen name, and I cant decide, so….i decided that you guys will decide for me! (Could I have used the word decide any more?) here are the choices!**

**Liv_4_muzik**

**RandomFandom**

**LuvinSWAC**

**NoodleDoodle**

**Cowzsaymoooo**

**PLEASE VOTE, TELLING ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST! ALSO TELL ME IF YOU HATE SOME OF THEM! YOUR OPINION COUNTS!**

**Thank you,**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71:):(:~**


End file.
